Were We Meant to Be?
by TheHyuugaaMegumii
Summary: Under revisions
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was her last day of school in the 5th grade when a boy with chocolate brown tousled hair and amber eyes said, "I'm going back to my home and I will never return back to Japan."

"P-please don't go!" cried the teary eyed girl with emerald eyes and honey brown shoulder-length hair.

"I'm sorry….." he said.

"S-Syaoran don't go! You're one of my best friends!" she said crying on the ground.

Then like that, he was gone forever.

**Hehe yea I know it's short and all but that was just the prologue. But I think I actually did great on this prologue tell if its to short and I'll re edit it so yea. Reviews plz?**


	2. Chapter 1: You finally came?

**Yo! Ok this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura (I wish I do though xD)**

**Enjoy Mina-san!**

**Chapter 1:**

~~

"Hoe?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!" I said as Kero-chan put the alarm clock right next to my ear. "Kero-chan!" I fumed.

"Gomen, but it's already 7:05! You're going to be late!" Kero said.

"Eh?!??! Nane?!?!" I yelled.

I hurried across my room in a frenzy with my toothbrush in my mouth and a comb in my right hand. Kero-chan grabbed the comb and started combing my hair while I ran into my restroom to spit out my toothpaste. **(Gross I know XD) **Once I was done with everything and was just grabbing my bag, I heard my onii-chan yell, "Oi! Kaijuu!! Breakfast is ready!" Oh yea, I forgot to mention, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm 16 right now. I live with my otou-san and mean onii-chan. I hurried down the stairs and as I got to the kitchen, I heard my otou-san say to me, "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo otou-san!" I said.

I go over to my onii-chan and I yell out to him, "I am not a KAIJUU!!!! Onii-chan you're a baka!!!!"

"Tch, then what was all that loud noise I heard up there?" he asked

I was about to raise my fist but my otou-san said, "Now now you two, no fighting, because breakfast is ready."

*all of us sit down and eat breakfast*

Oh my okasa-san? She died when I was only 3 years old so I don't really know her. But my otou-san always has a different picture of her here in the kitchen table. Oh! I also forgot to mention, I am the Card Mistress of the Clow Cards. That orange plush toy thing is Kero-chan. Kero-chan's real name is Cereberus. He is the Beast of the Seal. It all happened when I was in the 4th grade and I got home early. There were freakishly scary noises coming from otou-san's study down in the basement. I quickly grabbed my baton and opened the door. I quickly went down the stairs and jumped out right in front of a glowing book. I grabbed the book and it said _The Clow Cards_. I opened the mysterious book and all the cards swept out and it scattered all through out Tomoeda. That's how I got to be the Card Mistress. Eventually, I caught all the cards, but I had some help with my friends. So, that's my story.

I arrived at Tomoeda High when I heard the most familiar voice of whom I really love.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

I walked over to her and said, "C'mon Tomoyo-chan! Let's get to homeroom!" Then I ran towards our classroom.

"Hai! Matte Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo replied as she tried to keep up with me. You see, Tomoyo is my cousin. But she's more of a sister to me. She has beautiful purplish and bluish long wavy hair. Her eyes are also the same color as her hair. Also, her skin is a nice cream ivory. We finally made our way to homeroom with a chorused good mornings from our good friends Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, and Eriol. (Eriol never left XD) We sat in our seats when Rika told us, "Minna, I heard that we're getting a new student today." Once I heard that, something sparked in me. I though, _I wonder if it's him? _But when I thought that, a deep sadness crept over me. "uh oh… Sakura-chan is thinking of him again." Said Naoko

"You know, they say that if you get sad all the time" said Yamazaki.

"Hai Hai Yamazaki-kun you and all you lies… Even through high school!" Chiharu interrupted.

"Sakura-chan daijobou?" asked Tomoyo.

"m-mmm iiee. Well kinda, but I'm alright." I said.

"All right minna! Calm down!" yelled Terada-sensei as he came in homeroom. He announced that we have a new student coming today.

"Now don't be shy, come on out!" he said. I looked over to the doorway and I saw what I wasn't expecting. A boy around my age with chocolate tousled brown hair and amber eyes came into the classroom and said, "Ohayo minna-san my name is Li Syaoran. What I noticed is that when he said that, he was looking straight at me. I was surprised and sad all at the same time. I actually had so many emotions running through me that I couldn't control my tears coming out of my eyes.

"Daijobou Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

I said, "M-mm hai. I'm fine. I-I j-just n-n-eed some f-fresh air…"

Then I quickly got up from my desk while my bangs covered my eyes, I hurried out of the classroom with many tears streaming down my cheeks.


	3. Authors Note :D preview

**MEGUMI HERE! OK OK, SINCE ITS NEAR SUMMER VACA, I WAS WONDER IF I SHOULD CONTINUE MY STORY? WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINU OR SHOULD I JUST QUIT? SINCE THIS WAS MY FIRST, SHOULD I UDATE AND CONTINU? HERE ARE SOME CAPTIONS OF FUTURE CHAPS IF I EVR CONTINU THO ITS UP TO MY READERS! JA NA! = W = **

I casted Jump and made my way to Penguin Park. It only took a few minutes to get there, but once I was there, I sat on the swings. I looked up to the blue sky and was so happy until the memories of Syaoran and I was here. Like the time when I told Yukito-san I like him, he made me realize that I loved him like my otou-san. We were here and Syaoran comforted me… _That was a great memory…_ I thought. _I have to get out of here… I don't want to remember those good times until he hurt me… I think I'll just go back to my tree… _I thought. I got my deck out and called for the Dash. "Dash-san, can you help me make my way back?"

"-huff- -huff- Gomen sensei… just surprised about the new student. He looks a lot like someone I knew from a long time ago."

Mirror sat down in Sakura's desk and ignored Syaoran and the others.

Since Mirror was busy taking notes for Sakura, she didn't notice Syaoran staring at the book bag that Sakura has. **(I think I made it sound like he was a stalker… 0-o) **The fifth grade picture that he and his friends was printed on the top of the bag. It was the time when they all went to the beach together. It had Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and finally; Syaoran and Sakura. What surprised him, was that she hasn't used it until it was the last day of school in the fifth grade when she asked everyone to sign it.

"You know, Sakura-chan kept it like that until she decided to use it for high school." Said Tomoyo blandly

"Tomoyo-ch."

"Daidouji-san to you Li-kun."

"why?"

"You hurt Sakura-chan…"

"It was for personal reasons!"

"Suuurreee it was. Now if you will excuse me."

**~Tomoyo's POV~**

Once I got out of homeroom, I went out to the quad in the middle of the school. I looked everywhere, but she wasn't found in the quad. As I passed the gym, I saw Windy. "Ah, Windy! Over Here!" I said. Windy turned toward my direction and floated to me. "Tomoyo-san, Sakura-chan wants you to meet her at the usual spot."

"Oh! Arigatou Windy!" I yelled as I ran to the sakura tree. When I looked up I saw Windy surpass me.


	4. Chapter 2: Tears, Comfort, and Memories

**Megumi: Koniichiwa Minna-san! I am back! I think im out of my worst writers block ever… so yea! Also I had freaking finals and last minute stuff for school.. Dam school! I hate it Dx  
**

**Sakura: Eh? Honto?**

**Megumi: Hai! Now where is the idiot! I told him to wake up already! If Syaoran does not come out and do the disclaimer imam get my sniper out and get 'im!**

**Sakura: 03o er… Megumi-chan since when did u get so violent? *is scared..***

**Megumi: Eh it's ok sakura-chan im only violent when it comes to guys being annoying.. *gets sniper out***

**Sakura: ah. I see**

***Syaoran comes bursting out***

**Syaoran: wehhh? Did I make it? Cerberus messed up my alarm and I overslept.. =.="**

**Megumi: ehehehehe good thing you made it or else I would've sniped you.. :D Now go do the disclaimer! Or else *points sniper at face***

**Syaoran: H-hai… Megumi-san does not own CCS now plz just go one with the story! I don't want to get killed…**

**Megumi: Fine! TT^TT Enjoy the story.. Oh Yea! I almost forgot! This is my very first fanfic! (forgot to say this last time Dx)**

**Chapter 2:**

I quickly ran to my favorite sakura tree which was the oldest one on our school's property and got Kero-chan out of my mini shoulder bag.

"H-how'd you know I was in here?" he asked.

"Kero-chan, I'm not as dense as I was in middle school. Plus I sensed you and I saw your puffy white tail sticking out of my bag."

"Oh… wow…. Um so the brat returned huh?"

"Y-yea… But he said he'd never return. Yet he came back…. Is it me? Or is it just all a dream? What does this mean…" I said with tears trickling down my cheek. Kero-chan flew to me and wiped my tears away. I looked at him and said, "Arigato Kero-chan."

He smiled and said, "You're welcome Sakura-chan. But I suggest you go back to homeroom.."

"Iiee, I'll just stay here till break. I mean after homeroom it's free period." I said as I got out my cards.

"Sakura…" Kero said

"Really Kero-chan I'm fine." I said reassuringly

"ok.. I'll be at home." He said before floating away

I grabbed Mirror and asked, "Nene, Mirror-san can you cover me till break? I need a walk at Penguin Park."

"Hai Sakura-chan. I'll tell you when break is gonna start."

"Arigato"

I casted Jump and made my way to Penguin Park. It only took a few minutes to get there, but once I was there, I sat on the swings. I looked up to the blue sky and was so happy until the memories of Syaoran and I was here. Like the time when I told Yukito-san I like him, he made me realize that I loved him like my otou-san. We were here and Syaoran comforted me… _That was a great memory…_ I thought. _I have to get out of here… I don't want to remember those good times until he hurt me… I think I'll just go back to my tree… _I thought. I got my deck out and called for the Dash. "Dash-san, can you help me make my way back?"

"Hai Sakura-chan."

Once its power was in me, we made our way back to the high school. When we were in front of the tree, I jumped my way up to the highest branch and started to daydream with a slight pain in the back of my head.

**~at the classroom when Sakura was gone xP~**

"Oh no… Sakura…" said Tomoyo

"I hope Sakura-chan's alright…" Rika said

"Hai Hai! Mina-san! Let's just give Kinomoto-san some space!" exclaimed Terada-sensei

"Ah! Li-kun, your seat will be next to Kinomoto-san…" said Terada-sensei

"H-hai sensei" Syaoran replied with distraction

While Syaoran was taking his seat, Mirror came bursting into the classroom.

"-huff- -huff- Gomen sensei… just surprised about the new student. He looks a lot like someone I knew from a long time ago."

Mirror sat down in Sakura's desk and ignored Syaoran and the others.

Since Mirror was busy taking notes for Sakura, she didn't notice Syaoran staring at the book bag that Sakura has. **(I think I made it sound like he was a stalker… 0-o) **The fifth grade picture that he and his friends was printed on the top of the bag. It was the time when they all went to the beach together. It had Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and finally; Syaoran and Sakura. What surprised him, was that she hasn't used it until it was the last day of school in the fifth grade when she asked everyone to sign it.

"Wow…" Syaoran said

"You know, Sakura-chan kept it like that until she decided to use it for high school." Said Tomoyo blandly

"Tomoyo-ch."

"Daidouji-san to you Li-kun."

"why?"

"You hurt Sakura-chan…"

"It was for personal reasons!"

"Suuurreee it was. Now if you will excuse me."

Tomoyo raised up her hand and asked Terada-sensei, "Sensei? May I go to the restroom?"

"Sure Daidouji-san"

"Arigatou"

Tomoyo then walked out of the classroom.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I was nibbling on one of my sandwiches which my otou-san packed for me when I heard Mirror whisper, "Sakura-chan, he saw your book bag. Tomoyo covered for you and will be looking for you.

"Mmk. I will wait for her at the usual spot. Arigatou."

"Anytime, oh looks like homeroom's done I'm heading over to Home Ec."

"Hai."

I got out Windy and asked her as she took her form, "Windy-chan, can you tell Tomoyo-chan to meet me at the usual spot?"

"Hai. Wakarimashita." She said before going to Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo-chan… I hope you come soon. I don't know what to do now…_ I thought before jumping down and going to the bottom of the tree. I leaned against it going into my own world while finishing my sandwich.

**~Tomoyo's POV~**

Once I got out of homeroom, I went out to the quad in the middle of the school. I looked everywhere, but she wasn't found in the quad. As I passed the gym, I saw Windy. "Ah, Windy! Over Here!" I said. Windy turned toward my direction and floated to me. "Tomoyo-san, Sakura-chan wants you to meet her at the usual spot."

"Oh! Arigatou Windy!" I yelled as I ran to the sakura tree. When I looked up I saw Windy surpass me. I ran all the way to the back of the high school and went to the gate where it separates from the elementary school. I finally saw the tree where we always eat lunch. With all my might, I ran my fastest to where Sakura-chan is. Once I was under the tree, I see Sakura-chan listening to her iPod and sitting on the highest branch I her own world. Then I yelled, "Sakura-chan! I'm down here!"

**~Sakura's POV~ **

"Sakura-chan! I'm down here!" I heard Tomoyo-chan's voice below me.

I looked down to definitely see her there. I jumped down and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan daijoubou?" she asked softly as she hugged me back.

"Ne, T-Tomoyo-chan, i-is it really him? Is it Xiao Lang? My first love? The boy who used to be my neighbor here in Tomoeda?" I shrieked with many tears already falling down from my eyes. .

**Megumi: Well that's it for now! Anyways.. *turns to look at Shaoran* Shaoran-kun, how would you like to feel your limbs being torn off one by one? **

**Shaoran: E-eto… M-Megumi-san.. what did I do to piss you off this time?**

**Megumi: YOU FKING WENT THROUGH MY JOURNAL AND POST IT ALL ON THE FKING INTERNET DUMASS!**

**Shaoran: O-oh that.. ermm.. how am I supposed to say this… IT WAS THE BEAR!**

**Megumi: mhm sure…**

**Shaoran: where's Sakura?**

**Megumi: Now that you mention it, I don't know where she is either**

**Sakura: *walks in eating mochi* oh, didn't I tell you 0-o your mom just got home and gave me some mochi.. = w =**

**Megumi: NANI? *runs to the kitchen***

**~silence~**

**Megumi: Mama, can I have some mochi? **

**Sakura and Shaoran: sweatdrops**

**Mom: here**

**Megumi: Thanks! *goes back to room* what? I'm hungry! TT^TT I missed lunch. **

**Sakura: while she eats mochi, R&R! **


	5. Chapter 3: Time after the Leave

**Megumi: Well koniichiwa minna-san! I decided to update some chapters today all at once xD now.. where is Eriol?**

**Eriol: *walks in with Tomoyo* Yes?**

**Megumi: Have you seen our two stars?**

**Eriol: hm? Oh yea, they said that they ditched you…**

**Megumi: ! Nani? Doushite?**

**Tomoyo: they went shopping 0-o**

**Megumi: Well enjoy!**

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Ying Fa Hayaku! Hayaku! Or else we're going to miss the festival!" yelled the 12 year old boy._

"_Hai! Xiao Lang! Demou… You're too fast!" called back the 12 year old girl._

"_I'll race you to it!" Xiao Lang yelled back while getting a head start_

"_Fine! Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Ying Fa replied._

_They both ran as fast as they could toward the shrine but Ying Fa used the DASH card for extra help. __**(a/n: they were in Hong Kong at that time so they used their Chinese names) **__But at the very end of the race, Xiao Lang won._

_**~at the festival~ **_

"_Ne Ne, Xiao Lang, do you like anyone?" Ying Fa asked as they took a seat under a gazebo. _

"_I-iiee, well yes I do, but I don't think she even does." He said doubtfully_

"_I'm sure she'll say yes to you. I mean you're handsome, kind, gentle, sweet, smart – woops I mean you are those things if she gets to know you." She said blushing wildly while realizing of what she just said._

"_You really think so?"_

"_O-of course."_

"_So, who do you like?" Ying Fa said._

"_I, I love you."_

"_R-really? Because I-I love you too.." Ying Fa whispered._

"_Now close your eyes, I want to give you something."_

_Ying Fa followed what Xiao Lang and closed her eyes. She then heard some rustling and felt that Xiao Lang was sitting right next to her now. He faced her and leaned down closing the space between them. Ying Fa felt something warm on her lips and opened her eyes to see that Xiao Lang was actually kissing her. She immediately closed her eyes and kissed back. Behind them, a major firework show started and showered the two with wonderful lights filling the night sky. Xiao Lang pulled away and sat next to Ying Fa. She snuggled up against his chest and watched the fireworks. They both thought, 'This is absolutely perfect.'_

"_Ying Fa, when we grow up or even when we move, promise you'll never love anyone as much as your family and me." Xiao Lang said_

"_Xiao, you know that I won't love anyone besides you or my family. Even though… I promise." Ying Fa replied. _

**~End of Flashback!~**

I woke up to find myself in a very familiar room that was somewhere in the past memories I made.

_That's right… I cried myself to sleep on Tomoyo's lap while she was comforting me. But where am I now?_ I thought.

I looked around the room to see that Tomoyo fell asleep right next to me. I smiled to myself. I decided to get a clearer sight of the room. There was a desk on my left and next to it was a door to a balcony. The walls were painted green.

_Wait green? Why does that seem so freaking familiar? _I thought.

I shook Tomoyo so she can wake up, I kinda felt lonely.

"Nnngggghhh… Sakura-chan?" she mumbled rubbing her eye.

"Hai Tomoyo-chan. It's me." I said softly.

Tomoyo jumped up and hugged me.

"Ohhh! I'm so glad that you're okay!" she exclaimed.

"Tomoyo…" I said while sweat dropping

"Now that we're both awake, I would like to know where we are right now." I said sternly.

"E-eto… We're at Li-kun's no I mean Shaoran-kun's Oh! Gomene… I mean Xiao Lang's apartment." Tomoyo told me.

"NANI?" I yelled

"N-now Sakura.. Calm down. You still have a slight fever that you caught since you weren't even wearing a sweater out in that cold weather." She said sounding like a mother.

I started to see black dots in my vision and feeling weak. "T-Tomoyo-chan…" was the last thing I said before I blacked out. I know that somewhere in the distance I heard Tomoyo-chan scream my name.

**~let's rewind time to when Tomoyo left! ~ **

**~Shaoran's POV~ **

"Terada-sensei, can I go find Daidouji-san?" I asked

"Sure, demou, if there's any trouble on the way, feel free to tell me." He replied.

"Arigatou." I said as I got out of my seat and ran out the classroom.

The first spot that popped into my head was to be the quad. I looked at the time to see that I still had 30 minutes to spare. I dashed toward my right to where the quad was supposed to be. As the quad was in view, I looked to see that I didn't see the both of them there. The second place had to be the gym. "Nope, no sight of them at the gym." I sighed.

_One last place to look_ I thought. I ran as quick as I could all the way to the back of the high school to where the fence is. As the tree came into view, I can see Sakura sleeping soundly on Tomoyo's lap, but I noticed that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"So, I hurt her a lot huh." I said to Tomoyo who was stroking Sakura's hair.

"You don't know how much she's been through." Tomoyo said with a bit of mischievousness hoping he would ask her about it.

"What happened to her?" he asked feeling guilty with such a hurting farewell

With an idea in her head she said, "I'll tell you on one condition?"

"Which is?"

"Take us to your apartment, since Sakura's catching a fever onto her." She said.

"How? I mean I don't even have my car with me. How about your limo?" I asked

"Ouka-sama is using it right now, so how about your spell thing?"

"That could work."

I casted a wind spell around us and made our way to my house. After 5 minutes or so, we arrived right in front of my home. As I took a look at the neighborhood, the house was only 3 doors down from Sakura. I unlocked the door and let Tomoyo in first. I took Sakura from her arms and laid her down on my bed. Tomoyo came in and sat down. I grabbed the chair from my desk and plopped my self down. "Explain." I said with a serious tone.

"Hai, Li-kun." She said.

"This is how it went."

_~Flashback~ _**~Tomoyo's POV~**

_It was right after you left, we were on our way to Sakura's house. Then out of nowhere, she breaks down while we were crossing the street. I had to pull her out of the way before the car got to hit her. I called ouka-sama to pick us up. We let her rest in the guestroom. I went downstairs to get some tea while my ouka-sama called her outo-san. She stayed at our house for a month. The first week, she couldn't even get out of bed. My ouka-sama and I were worried about her. I was kind of relieved when the second week came. We hung out with minna-san, but I knew she was hurting inside. After the last week and the first two weeks of the next, she totally forgot about it and was back to her normal self._

_~end of Flashback~ _**~Shaoran's POV~**

With hearing this, I was feeling more and more guilty with myself. I shouldn't have done that selfish goodbye. I should have hugged her and told her I'll be back for her. I looked over to the calendar to see that I was supposed to pick up Meiling in exactly 30 minutes.

"Dammit! I have to pick up Meiling soon, please keep an eye on her while I'm gone! Sayonara!" I said while running to the kitchen, grabbed my keys, took my coat and ran out of my house.

**Megumi: Sorry if it's too short, demou… I thought that would be a nice place to stop! **

**Shaoran: O—kay then?**

**Sakura: R&R!**


	6. My Final Words

**Megumi here! **

**I just wanted to tell you guys some bad news…**

**OK! Here goes nothing:**

**I do not feel like myself right now…**

**I mean I feel depressed lonely and that I don't have a meaning in this world.**

**My friend gets abused by her mother, I recently lost my Uncle and Grandmother.**

**I'm putting my stories on hold for a while until I can get my friend somewhere safe. My family is pressing charges against her mother since we have video taped a recent beating as proof…**

**Then my family is major grief since I lost my Uncle and Grandmother. The really sad thing was that they were the closest to me from all my other family members.**

**I just need time to clear my head and try to get back to normal.**

**My friend was also traumatized too much, that she grabbed a lighter and started burning herself. I had to stop her, so I knocked it out of her hand, but it landed on my drafts for both stories. **

**So please bare with me here until I can get back to normal. **

**Arigatou Minna-san I really appreciate it. **


	7. Comeback!

**Hey guys, it's Megumi.**

**I just wanted to tell all of you, that I am feeling much, much better than I was before. My friend is now getting some help and that my family is doing very well.**

**Oh yeah! I will be probably uploading new stories since my two old ones are now going to be discontinued. **

**I have been writing to try and block everything bad that's happening.**

**Here are some of the stories that you guys can look up to. :3**

**1. I'm back and I'm Yours.**

**Amuto duh! Amu is now stuck in a company called X-day Inc. She has to be in a band that consists of 3 other members. But, the screwed up part is, the company has their families! She disappears from Seiyo for 2 years, since the 'boss' demanded their manager and co-worker for the band to travel around the world to be a world-renowned band. But Amu is in a hidden identity. She was known as Kinomoto Atsuko. The sister of Youko. Once they return, they run into Ikuto, but he's with another girl? What will Amu do to get to Ikuto?**

**2. Different Worlds.**

**Amu and Rima are sisters from the Guardian Kingdom. But, once their kingdom is under attack, they have to go with their two best friends Utau and Yaya to the human world. The human world you ask? That's right. They aren't normal. They have inner selves. All three of them have inner selves or different personalities. Their roles in the kingdom are: Amu and Utau are singers. Rima is the most famous comedian, and Yaya is the most famous candy maker in their kingdom. The three of them are coming of age to marry and they hate meeting suitors. But what happens when they meet mortals and fall in love with them? Consists of Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, and KairixYaya. **

**Oh yeah, very special thanks to Suikahime and another person (sorry, I forgot your pen name) who helped me a lot with their comments. I really appreciate it from the both of you. :D I'm really glad of what you guys have told me. **

**Ja Ne See you guys soon ****J **


End file.
